The Change Into My Brother! sequel Stand By Me Taufan!
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: semenjak kematian Taufan, sifat boboiboy bersaudara menjadi semakin berubah. ditambah kedatangan Thorn dan Solar yang memperburuk keadaan hati mereka semua. apalagi Api dan Air didiagnosis mentalnya terguncang karena kematian Taufan. lalu bisakah mereka bangkit dari keterpurukan yang ada dalam hati Taufan dan merelakan bahwa Taufan sudah meninggal?
1. Halilintar

Tak terasa, Taufan sudah sebulan telah meninggalkan bumi dan langit, keluarga dan sahabat terdekat. Bahkan telah meninggalkan orang yang dulu sempat ia suka –Ying-. Gadis cantik keturunan tionghoa itu kini terus berlart dalam kesedihan tak berujung yang membuat ia menjadi stress. Begitu pula dengan saudara dari Taufan sendiri. Makin lama mereka makin berubah semenjak kematiannya. Mulai dari kakaknya Halilintar ditambah keadaan ketiga adiknya yang bisa dibilang tak bagus. Mereka terus terhanyut dalam luka yang takkan pernah kering. Hanya saudara kedua dari 5 boboiboy bersaudara yang dapat memulihkan mereka kembali. Tapi apa daya? Mereka bukan Tuhan. Yang bisa kembali memutar waktu.

Waktu semakin senyap dan semakin menyesakkan dada bagi orang yang mengingat sosok pria jahil nan usil ini.

Tapi sekarang semua telah berbeda. Tak ada lagi suara jeritan di pagi hari tuk membangunkan Halilintar. Tak ada lagi orang yang akan membantu tugas Fisika Gempa. Tak ada lagi orang yang akan mengajak dan menemani Api bermain. Tak ada lagi orang yang menenangkan Air dikala ia sedih atau terluka. Semua telah berbeda.

Dan sekarang hidup menjadi suram tanpa warna. Tak ada lagi canda tawa untuk menghibur semua orang yang sedang menangis. Tak ada lagi karena ia telah menghilang.

Hanya satu keingina Taufan. Ia ingin agar semua orang tuk tak menangisi keadaannya. Ia akan kembali ke bumi tuk menenangkan semua orang yang sedang berkabung atas kematiannya. Terutama kakaknya Halilintar yang makin kesini semakin berubah sifat aslinya.

 ** _Apakah ku bisa tuk mengembalikan mereka seperti semula?_**

 **Boboiboy (c) animonsta**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : full Halilintar pov dan segala kekurangan dalam fic ini**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini ini tak terasa sudah sebulan kematian adikku yang paling kucinta dan paling ku sayangi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan?

Pria penyuka warna biru dan penggila skateboard yang membuatku menjadi rindu akan suara dan canda tawanya. Aku baru bangun tidur dengan mata sembab dan bengkak karena terus menangisi kepergian adikku itu.

Mungkin semalam aku bermmpi buruk hingga aku sampai ketiduran di kamar Taufan. Jujur semenjak kepergiannya aku menjadi cengeng. Entah karena apa tapi aku selalu menangis jika ada yang mengungkit masalah adikku Taufan. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

Jika kalian menanyakan kemana orang tua kami mereka kembali ke Amerika dengan sadisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat aku dan ketiga saudaraku yang lain membutukan penopang tuk kami agar kami tak terlarut dalam kesedihan, mereka dengan tega meninggalkan kami dengan alasan "karena kami juga harus mencari uang tuk kalian besar nanti." Benar benar menyebalkan bukan?

Kuputuskan tuk mandi karena badanku yang kotor dan bau. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Aku hanya menghela nafas lalu pergi kekamar mandi tuk membersihkan diri sekaligus melupakan masalahku sejenak.

Setelah mandi dan berseragam, aku melangkah menuju kedapur tuk memasak. Tak disangka, ternyata ada adik ketga ku Gempa.

"oh kak Hali sudah bangun. Padahal tadi baru mau aku bangunkan." Ucap Gempa yang menoleh sebentarlalu kembali pada masakannya. Aku hanya menggumam sebagai balasan.

"kak tolong bangunkan yang lain ya? Aku mau buat susu hangat dulu." Ucap Gempa disertai dengan senyuman. Aku tahu Gempa kau sedang menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dibalik senyuman itu. Aku hendak menangis kembali saat Gempa tersenyum karena itu lebih mirip Taufan.

Ketika ku mau beranjak ke anak tangga, tiba tiba Api dan Air sudah siap dengangan seragam. Aku hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan sedih. Bagaimana tidak sedih?

Kulihat wajah Api penuh dengan memar begitu pula dengan Air. Aku pikirkan mereka habis sparring kemarin karena tuk meluapkan emosi. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"ayo kita sudah ditunggu oleh Gempa diruang makan." Ucapku mengajak mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tak membalas perkataanku dan melangkah melaluiku begitu saja. Apa aku sudah tak dianggap kakak disini?

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu menyusul mereka berdua keruang makan

Saat diruang makan suasana terasa sunyi dan senyap. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara sedikitpun. Jika Taufan masih ada...mungkin ia akan mencairkan suasana yang mencekam ini dengan canda tawanya.

Setelah selesai makan aku dan saudaraku langsung menuju sekolah. Kami semua naik bis agar hemat tenaga. Ketika dipersimpangan kami turun karena sudah sampai disekolah. Aku langsung menuju kelasku karena ku tak tahan melihat ekspresi ketiga adikku yang terpuruk. Sesampainya dikelas ku langsung menenggelamkan kepalaku dengan tangan sebagai bantal.

Sebelum mimpi menjemputku , kudengar suara ditelingaku yang menggangguku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang?

"ayolah Lintar. Jangan teus tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Relakan saja Taufan. Ia pasti akan sedih jika ia melihat semua saudaranya masih menagisi keadaannya." Ucap Fang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menghadap Fang, rival abadiku. Kutatap wajahnya lalu tak lama aku menangis sambil meremas rambutku.

"aku memang kakak yang payah ...hiks...lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup dalam penderitaan. Aku mau bunuh diri saja lalu aku-"

PLAKK

Sebelum ku menyelesaikan racauanku Fang menampar pipiku sambil menangis.

"KAU FIKIR SIAPA YANG BISA MELUPAKAN TAUFAN HAH? AKU JUGA SAMA SANGAT SEDIH DENGAN KEPERGIANNYA. TAPI KU MENCOBA TUK BANGKIT. TAPI KAU...KAU..HIKS..." ucap Fang dengan nada tinggi. Ini apa benar Fang yang kukenal?

"betul Hali. Kita juga sama merasa sedih atas kepergian Taufan. Tapi kita harus membiarkan ia tenang. Jangan jadi cengeng! Apa ini Halilintar yang aku kenal?" ucap Yaya menimpali perkataan Fang yang terputus.

Kini aku sadar. Harusnya aku melindungi dan mengajak ketiga adikku tuk mendoakan Taufan supaya ia bisa tenang dialam sana. Bukannya ikut berlarut larut dalam kesedihan. Kakak macam apa aku ini? Yang tega membiarkan adiknya terluka hanya karena masalah seperti ini?

Kuputuskan tuk menghapus air mataku dan aku bertekad dalam hati agar aku bisa kembali mengembalikan sifat diriku dan adik adikku seperti semula. Ku tak mau masalah ini terus mengangguku.

Aku akhirnya tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatku ini. Senyum yang tak pernah ku perlihatkan kepada orang lain-kecuali Taufan-. Mereka kembali membalas senyumku. Saat ku menoleh kesamping bangkuku kulihat bayangan Taufan yang tersenyum dengan indah bak malaikat jatuh dari langit.

 _'tersenyumlah selalu kak Hali. Karena ku lebih menyukai dirimu yang tersenyum daipada dirimu yang menyedihkan'_ ucap bayangan Taufan. Kuperlebar senyumku mendengar perkataannya tersebut.

'aku akan mengembalikan sifat mereka seperti semula. Kau jangan khawatir. Semuanya serahkan padaku' gumamku dalam hati.

Perlahan bayangan itu memudar. Namun sebelum benar benar menghilang kulihat senyum dan tawanya yang membuatku rindu akan sosoknya.

"ini baru Halilintar yang kukenal." Ucap Fang sambil merangkulku.

"jangan terlalu dekat denganku landak anggur!" ejekku padanya. Lalu terjadilah cekcok yang hebat antara akudan rivalku ini. Aku harap aku bisa kembali bangkit untuk diriku dan demi adikku. Terima kasih Taufan.

 _Kuharap kau selalu tenang dan bahagia disana._

 **Tbc...**

 **Maaf ya review yang masuk kemarin tak aku balas soalnya aku lagi sibuk. Mengurus ini dan itu. Oh ya maafkan aku jika aku punya banyak sa** lah **sama kalian.**

 **Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya readers...**

 **Marhaban ya ramadhan...**

 **Semoga author akan terus berkarya dalam ff untuk menghibur kalian semua**

 **Bye**


	2. Api

Halilintar coba tuk meneguhkan hatinya agar ia bisa membuat adik adiknya berubah, terutama Api. Karena ia yang paling terguncang dalam hal ini. Namun itu tak semudah dari kelihatannya.

 **Boboiboy(C) monsta**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning:segala kekurangan dalam fic ini, full Api pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pemakaman sang kakak yang sudah lama meninggal. Ia yang telah membuat hidupku jadi berwarna, namun menjadi hitam putih di saat yang sama. Terlalu menyakitkan tuk kudengar. Terlalu menyakitkan tuk ku rasakan. Harus apa sekarang?

Ku berjongkok di depan batu nisan yang tertulis ' BOBOIBOY TAUFAN". Ku kecewa padanya, waktu itu ia takkan pernah meninggalkanku, tapi buktinya? Ia sudah pergi dariku, selama lamanya.

"kak Taufan, Api mau cerita. Kak kenapa kakak meninggalkan Api? Kenapa kakak membuat Api dan Air menderita? Tahukah kakak bahwa Api sangat tertekan karena masalah ini? Kenapa kak? Api butuh penjelasan. Kapan kakak akan mengerti kami disini membutuhkan kakak?" racauku tanpa henti.

.tes

Hujan pun datang mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya, seperti menandakan bahwa hatiku sangat mendung. Sama seperti cuaca saat ini. Ku harus kuat, tapi ku tak bisa.

.

Tanpa aku sadari, kakakku Halilintar datang dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, terlalu menyakitkan tuk di dilihat. Ia menangis lagi.

"Api pulang yuk, hujan sedang deras. Apa kamu mau sakit?" tanya kakaku. Aku hanya diam tak merespon. Saat ini kakakku sedang memayungiku menggunakan payung milik kakak keduaku. Oh tuhan, kenapa ia menggunakan barang itu?!

"Api masih mau disini. Kakak pulang saja." Tolakku halus. Namun kakakku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"itu Air katanya butuh Api. Api kan kakak buat Air, jadi Api harus ada setiap saat bersama Air." Ucap kakaku lagi.

"LALU KENAPA KAK TAUFAN MENINGGALKANKU HAH?!" ucapku murjka. Kak Hlilintar hanya diam tak memberi respon.

"aku tahu mungkin ini sulit bagi Api, tapi Api harus kuat. Bukankah kak Taufan juga menulis itu dalam suratnya?"

Tes... ...

Perlahan tapi pasti, air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku yang tembem ini, namun tak terlalu terlihat karena tersamar oleh air hujan. Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"pulang yuk, itu di rumah ada Thorn dan Solar. Apa kamu tak mau bertemu mereka?" tanya kak Halilintar lagi. Mendengar kata itu amarahku langsung memuncak. Dan tanpa sadar aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kakakku, menulikan pendengaranku keyika kakak pertamaku memanggilku, mengabaikan air hujan yang tetus mengguyur habis tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka pelajaran bahwa menghilangkan kak Taufan itu perbuatan yang salah.

Sesampainya dirumah, kulangsung masuk tanpa melepas sepatuku yang kotor terkena lumpur. Aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka berdua pelajaran.

Saat diruang tamu, kulihat kakakku Gempa sedang enonton televisi sambil memakan camilan yang tadi aku beli. Sial, kenapa harus dimakan sih?

"kamu darimana?" tanya kak Gempa.

"bukan urusanmu bocah tengik!" balasku tajam. Lalu aku mengelilingi rumah tuk mencari kedua orang tersebut. Dan aha! Aku menemukan mereka sedang makan di ruang makan. Segera saja aku langsung menghampiri mereka dan menggebrak meja hingga sedikit retak.

BRAKKK

"apa apaan sih? Main gebrak aja!punya tata krama tak?" ucap Thorn.

"kau yang apa apaan! Kenapa kau datang kemari hah?!" ucapku dingin.

"kami disuruh bibi tuk kesini. Ya untuk menggantikan Taufan. Salahkah?" tanya Solar.

"kau harusnya yang pergi brengsek! Gara gara kau kak Taufan...hiks...meninggalkanku!"

"itu kehendak Tuhan Api. Kau tak bisa merubah takdir seseorang. Memang aku juga yang salah karena telah mengambil satu paru parunya. Tapi apa kau juga mengerti perasaanku?" ucap Thorn dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"hentikan air mata buayamu! Aku tak butuh!"

Setelah perdebatan itu aku langsung kekamarku tuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi aku hanya diam berbaring dikasur dengan keadaan yang sangat mnyedihkan, air mata tak pernah absen dari mataku ini. Tak peduli ku dianggap lemah. Tapi yang jelas ku sakit hati karena mereka berdua datang kemari...membuka luka yang telah lama mengering. Ku coba ambil buku kak Taufan, dan membaca tulisannya disana.

 _Taufan to Api_

 _Jangan pernah menyerah dalam menghadapi rintangan. Jangan pernah takut menghadapi kesulitan, jangan pernah mengalah dengan keadaan, jangan pernah membuat dirimu terluka. Kaena sesungguhnya melihat mata jinggamu menangis membuat hatiku hancur berkepng keping. Asal kau tahu Api, mungkin jika aku tiada kau takkan bisa melihatku, tapi aku bisa mengawasimu dari sini. Kumohon tersenyumlah untuk Air...jaman buat ia terluka lagi karena kepergianku. Kumohon Api..._

 _Karena aku juga ingin bersamamu, karena bersamamu...adalah inginku_

Api menangis sejadi jadinya dari dalam kamar...ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan terluka melihat keadaannya. Api tahu ini sulit, tapi ia tak bisa bangkit. Api menangis terus hingga sampai ketiduran dengan perasaan hancur.

 **Curahan isi hati Api...**

 _Tuhan...apa kusalah menginginkan kakak keduaku kembali?_

 _Apa salah ku terus menangisi keadaannya?_

 _Apa salah ku membuat diriku jadi menderita?_

 _Kenapa kau tak adil padaku?_

 _Kenapa kau rebut harta yang berharga untukku?_

 _Kenapa kau mengirimkan Thorn dan Solar kemari?_

 _mereka kembali membuka luka yang kering_

 _Menaburi garam diatas lukaku_

 _Menghempaskan diriku kedalam Bumi_

 _Menjatuhkan diriku dengan kerasnya_

 _Menenggelamkanku dalam luka yang tak berujung_

 _Berapa lama ku bisa bertahan menghadapi ini?_

 _Berapa lama?_

 _Berapa lama ku bisa berdiri dengan beban yang teramat sakit ini?_

 _Mereka jadi bumerang untukku dan Air_

 _Ku tak bisa mengangkat senyumanku lagi_

 _Terasa sakit, terasa peih_

 _Tuhan.. dengarkan doaku_

 _Ku hanya ingin pergi menemui kakak keduaku_

 _Sekalipun aku harus mati dahulu_

 _Ku tak mau jadi lagi butiran debu..._

Tak lama aku pun bangun dari tidurku dan langsung menuju ruang makan.

"mungkin ini yang terbaik..." gumamku tak jelas sambil berjalan ogah ogahan menuju ruang makan.

"aku harap tuhan mengabulkan doaku." Ucap ku lagi.

Tak lam kemudian, pemandangan mengejutkan kembali tersaji di depanku.

"KAK HALILINTAR!"

TBC...

MIND TO RNR?


End file.
